dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Dru-Zod
General Dru-Zod (d. 2013) was an Alien from the planet Krypton. As a Kryptonian, Zod had special abilities when in the star system of a Yellow Sun. He was also especially adept in adaptation, as he was the first Kryptonian to shed their armor. The Commanding Officer in the Kryptonian Warrior Guild being in charge of the entire planet's forces, Zod rebelled against the Kryptonian Law Council of the planet to replace them with himself as ruler with the help of Faora-Ul and a battalion of loyal soldiers in a movement called the Sword of Rao. Opposed by Jor-El, Zod and his minions were captured and placed in the Phantom Zone via the Black Zero prison ship but escaped when Krypton exploded breaking the Zone's seal and made his way to Earth where he came face to face with Jor-El's only son Kal-El. Intending on terraforming the Earth into a new Krypton, Zod and his forces battled Kal-El which ended with Kal-El reluctantly having to snap Zod's neck, killing him. Biography Early Life Zod was born on the distant planet Krypton genetically engineered as a commanding leader and fierce warrior. He was one in a long line of warriors all who served in Krypton's military rising all the way to the rank of 'General' from which he was formerly known as "General Zod" from now on. Zod was placed in charged of the Warrior Guild on Krypton and was fiercely devoted to his duty and his 'people'. Zod also had a strong mutual respect and friendship for Jor-El of the Thinker Guild. Rebellion Believing the Kryptonian Law Council too weak in the running of their race, Zod decides he needs to take charge to ensure Krypton survives and founds the Sword of Rao movement to sever the degenerative bloodlines and start anew on a new planet. He and a few men arrive at the Legislation Chamber where Jor-El is in session with them. He informs Jor-El of his plans who rejects his plan telling him it is madness and has his men take him away whilst Zod informs the Council of his plans before killing them. When told that Jor-El had escaped and also stole the Growth Codex, Zod and a few men travel to the House of El Homestead where Zod confronts Jor-El face-to-face as Lara Lor-Van launches Kal-El off the planet. Believing Jor-El to turn his back on his friend, Zod battles Jor-El and after a hard fought fight stabs his friend with the huge blade from his armor. Saddened at what he had to do to his friend, he and his followers were arrested by the Sapphire Guards. Captured, Zod and his minions were put on trial before the Law Council with several bureaucrats and Lara Lor-Van present. They were sentenced to 300 years of reconditioning inside the Phantom Zone. Zod approached Lara and declared that sending their illegal son away wasn't enough and that he wasn't safe and he will find him. The Black Zero ship descended on Kandor and Zod and his cohorts boarded and went through the Phantom Zone Projector for their sentence. Krypton's core gave way as Jor-El had earlier predicted and the ripple effect of its destruction broke the boundaries of the Phantom Zone allowing the Black Zero ship to escape. Seeing their planet had been destroyed, Zod declared the Black Zero his new flagship and began searching the universe for surviving Kryptonian colonies finding a dead colony and a Terraforming Generator which they take with them. Soon they pick up a Kryptonian beacon and follow it to the planet Earth in search of Kal-El and a suitable new home. Arrival on Earth Black Zero entered the Earth's outer atmosphere where General Zod used his flagship to transmit a message to the planet Earth's primitive computers where every device on the planet would transmit his message. He request they give us Kal-El or suffer the consequences of his wrath. After receiving a message that Kal-El is to be handed over, Zod sends Faora in a dropship to pick up Kal-El, and also the Human, Lois Lane. They are brought aboard where Black Zero's atmosphere disrupts Kal's abilities and nullifies them. Zod has him strapped down and Jax-Ur takes some of his blood before subjecting the two to mind probing where Zod projects images into Kal's head of a fallen human race. Kal brought aboard Jor-El's AI (artificial Intelligence) who helps Lois Lane escape into an escape pod which jettisons to Earth. Whilst Zod's forces try to recapture Lois, Kal uses his returned strength to escape his binds and escapes after receiving encouragement from Jor-El. Zod and his men are in dropships and tracked Kal-El's ship to Smallville, USA and to the Kent Farm. They arrive and were greeted by Martha Kent who denied any knowledge of the codex location. Faora found Kal-El's ship in the barn and they threatened Martha to give the codex up. With Zod about to attack her, Kal-El appears and tackles Zod away landing in downtown Smallville. Zod was still getting used to his powers under the Yellow Sun and with his visor damaged, his senses began to subdue him. Faora and Nam-Ek arrived and began engaging Kal-El in battle before he subdued them with his experience and more solar power. Realizing they were outmatched for the time being, Zod and his followers retreated to Black Zero. After recovering on board Black Zero, Zod orders the release of the Generator which is dropped off in the pacific ocean before Black Zero is taken to Metropolis. Zod orders for them both to be activated whilst he travels to the arctic where he finds the Fortress of Solitude and after seeing Jor-El's AI, terminates it before flying the ship to Metropolis. Kal-El, who had just destroyed the Terraforming Generator, arrives and crashes into the ship and brings it down crashing through several buildings into the ground. Col. Nathan Hardy then flies a ship containing Kal-El's ship along with Faora into Black Zero creating a singularity which sucks Black Zero along with the plane containing Hardy and Faora aboard. Losing all his men in an instant, an enraged Zod engages Kal-El vowing to get revenge by killing the entire human race. The two battle across Metropolis throwing punch after punch at each other destroying buildings and bringing down skyscrapers before Zod tears off his armor and controls his ability to fly with the fight taking to the sky and temporarily in space before the two come crashing into Metropolis Central Station where Zod attacks innocent civilians with his heat vision. Kal-El grapples Zod and tries to prevent Zod's heat vision from reaching the civilians. He is forced to snap Zod's neck in order to stop him. Appearance Zod is a tall and muscular man with brown eyes, short dark brown near black hair and facial hair on his chin. He wears an all black native Kryptonian outfit that bears a silver emblem of his family on the chest and features a black cape and black boots. He also has a long battle scar to the left of his left eye after his fight with Jor-El. When apart from the Kryptonian Armed Forces, Zod wore the standard Kryptonian Military Armor which was a battle armor in a dark brown, almost grey color that covered most of Zod's arms, all his torso and legs. Designed to fit seamlessly over his undergarment, it also had Zod's emblem on the chest. Zod also wears an all silver metal heavy duty battle armor that has protection areas on the torso, arms and legs that were designed to protect him from weapons such as an Energy Lance or a Kryptonian Rifle. It is quite large and bulky but fiercely intimidating. The armor also has a helmet that protects Zod's head when in battle. Abilities See Also: Kryptonian *'Super Strength' *'Super Speed' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Hearing' *'Heat Vision' *'Telescopic Vision' *'X-Ray Vision' *'Flight' *'Accelerated Healing' *'Longevity' *'Invulnerability' *'Super Dexterity' As a Kryptonian, Zod has special abilities that enhance his physical attributes whilst under the rays of a Yellow Sun. His physical strength, speed, stamina and reflexes are superhumanly faster. He also has separate abilities such as flight and super vision which has different lenses that can depict far distances like a telescope and can see through things like an x-ray. Weaknesses Although appearing to be virtually invulnerable and potentially immortal under the rays of a Yellow Sun, Zod still has weaknesses. Zod is vulnerable to other super powered being with a strength that is enough to challenge his own, although it may not kill him, it can still affect him; such as other Kryptonians and other alien races. When he first came to Earth and experienced his powers activating under a Yellow Sun environment, a potential sensory overload did harm to Zod and he was forced to compensate until his body adjusted by wearing a protective visor. The radiation of a Red Sun totally nullifies those he gains from a Yellow Sun making him vulnerable to harm. Personality Genetically engineered to born as a brutal warrior and leader, Zod personality struggled to distance itself from his bred purpose in life. He did have compassionate feelings and had a strong relationship with some of his closer minions as well as having a friendship with the Scientist Jor-El. He was a no-nonsense character and not afraid to act on instinct such as when he decided to overthrow the Law Council to no avail. He is also however an angry person who can turn on a whim and show his brutal side. He also isn't afraid to release his brutal force on innocent people to get revenge such as when he lost forces during the Battle of Metropolis when he decided to kill humans with his heat vision. Appearances *Man of Steel: Friends and Foes *Man of Steel: The Early Years *Man of Steel: The Fate of Krypton *Man of Steel: Superman Saves Smallville *''Man of Steel'' *Man of Steel (Novel) *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Trivia *In the comics, General Zod is a warlord from Superman's home planet, Krypton, who also survived its destruction and came to Earth, only to become one of Superman's greatest enemies. *Michael Shannon and Viggo Mortensen were both considered for the role of Zod; Michael Shannon was later chosen. External links * * Category:Superman Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonian Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Man of Steel Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with flight Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Superman secret keepers Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with heat vision Category:Characters with super breath Category:Military Category:Characters with longevity Category:Characters with arctic breath Category:Characters with super dexterity Category:Characters with telescopic vision Category:Characters with super hearing Category:Characters with x-ray vision Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:2013 deaths Category:Phantom Zone prisoners Category:Superman Villains Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Batman Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters killed by Superman Category:Main Villains Category:Justice League Villains